Episode 8576 (23rd August 2019)
Plot David fills Eric in on Jacob and Priya's misunderstanding yesterday. Jacob overhears them and questions why they can't get past it. Vanessa, Tracy, Megan and Kerry continue preparations for Frank's funeral. Laurel warns Jai that he needs to tells Nicola about Kim's investment as she's going to find out sooner or later. When Jai explains he needs Nicola's 1% share to give him majority over Kim, Laurel suggests he could make Nicola see that siding with him is in her best interests as well as the best interests of her electorates too. Jessie doesn't believe she'll be reinstated as headteacher of Hotten Academy so she looks few a new job. At the church, preparations for Frank's funeral continue. When Harriet informs Frank's loved ones that today is the last day to view his body at the undertakers, Megan walks out. Graham discovers another chess piece has been moved. Nicola pesters Laurel about who the factory investor is. Vanessa arranges for Charity to use the village hall as temporary premises whilst the pub is out of action. Charity is delighted. Tracy calls in past Tenant House to speak to Megan about Frank. Tracy soon realises Megan believes Frank was responsible for the fire and is distraught to see she has packed up all of his belongings. Nicola corners Jai in the café and demands he starts talking about the investor. Jai admits it's Kim. When Jai explains he and Kim each own 49.5% of the factory, a gleeful Nicola realises her 1% share now decides overall control. Tracy urges Megan not to believe Frank was responsible for the factory fire but Megan can't see another explanation as Frank was acting shifty in the days before his death. Jacob approaches Priya and apologises for the misunderstanding yesterday. After Rhona finishes looking over Kim's horses, she moves another of Graham's chess pieces. Graham is surprised to realise Rhona is his mystery opponent. As Charity and Harriet set up the village hall as the temporary pub, Harriet tells Charity that as a condition of using the hall, she must give Dawn a job. Charity agrees. Jessie informs Marlon that she's resigned from Hotten Academy. Marlon cannot believe it and the couple are soon arguing about their finances. After Marlon storms out, Ellis gives Jessie a hug to comfort her. As Tracy goes through Frank's belongings, she begins to question if her father really did set the fire and steal the charity money. As Tracy looks through Frank's wallet, she finds a picture of Frank with her as a child and bursts into tears. Tracy continues to look through the wallet and discovers a picture of Vanessa too, as well as a receipt for an engagement ring dated the day of the fire. Megan visits Robbie's grave. Tracy believes this is confirmation that Frank didn't set the fire. As a guilt Kerry watches on, Tracy declares Frank is innocent, which means someone else is guilty... Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Church Lane *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Home Farm - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Hall *Tenant House - Hall, living room and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *Cemetery Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes